


【圆刷】Dream in Spring

by Flower_seven



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven





	【圆刷】Dream in Spring

护士装点梗.  
春天的风已经吹来啦~

文by 疯七

 

全圆佑推开门进屋的时候，看见洪知秀正穿着一身白歪头盯着他看。“知秀哥...这是什么？”全圆佑感觉到了一丝冲击——尽管他已经和恋人同居了将近四年，可感情中的事情向来是自己做主导的时候多一些，第一次见到乖巧可爱的恋人穿了一身护士装的时候谁会不感到震惊呢？

 

全圆佑的喉结上下动了动，站在原地眯起眼来盯着他知秀哥仔仔细细地瞧。白色，洁净而纯贞的颜色。戴歪了的护士帽，下面乖巧的刘海仿佛还氤氲着水汽；没有系好的单排扣，敞开着的胸膛处若隐若现；袖口，纤细的手腕在白色的映衬下透着仿佛还能看到跳动的血管；下摆，随着洪知秀的动作微微抖动。更令人血脉喷张的是，洪知秀甚至在自己的脖颈上绑了一根蕾丝制的束带。全圆佑又吞了一口口水。他的大脑已经从飞速旋转的状态直接宕机。

 

“圆佑愣在那里干什么？”洪知秀从沙发上起身，伸出手在全圆佑眼前晃了晃，“啊，你是在看我的衣服啊。我是从网上看到的，说是偶尔进行一些情景剧可以让人精神放松。圆佑最近真的太累了吧，要不要放松一下？”一双小鹿眼睛再次睁大，水汪汪地向全圆佑投射过来。

 

全圆佑感觉自己一定是哪里出了什么问题，才会看到这难得一见的冲击画面。择日不如撞日，全圆佑也不去想“我家知秀哥穿了护士装说要给我缓解压力”这件事存在的合理性，他心底的那道防线已经完全被冲垮，警铃大作了。

 

“那知秀哥别怪我不客气。”全圆佑低沉下声音，一个伸手把人揽进自己怀中，侵略性的唇毫不含蓄地直接覆了上去。他一下又一下地吮着洪知秀富有弹性的薄唇，一只手紧紧箍住身形单薄的人，另一只手摸索着去解开洪知秀脖子上的束带。

 

把束带拿在手里的时候全圆佑一下子动了坏心眼，他猛地把嘴唇从洪知秀的唇上移开，低下头果然看到洪知秀已经开始迷离的双眼流露出欲求不满的神情。全圆佑嘴角上翘着，将束带挡在洪知秀眼前：“虽然哥的眼睛真的很好看，但还是想尝试一下新的操作。”他俯身下去，隔着束带在洪知秀微微颤抖的眼皮上烙下一个吻，将束带绕过洪知秀脑后灵巧地打了一个活结，打横抱起人向卧室走去。

 

普遍观点认为，当人的某个感官被限制的时候，其他感官就会变得敏感起来。果不其然，在全圆佑忽略前戏直奔主题的第一下，洪知秀的呜咽声就响在了房间里。“嗯...小圆要快一点...”全圆佑很喜欢听年上的恋人叫自己的小名，这让他有一种被疼爱的珍视感。

 

全圆佑在做爱的时候向来是沉默的一方，几乎全部感情都揉碎在动作里。他伏身在洪知秀后背上，瞥见白色的护士装下摆沾染上液体的痕迹，又加快了速度。“呃唔...小圆...小圆慢...慢一点啦...”洪知秀甜腻的声音小声哀求着。可全圆佑正在兴头上，高涨的情绪哪是那么容易就控制得住的？他把洪知秀翻了个身，动作太大以至于护士装的单排扣崩掉了一个。

 

“衣服...碍事...脱掉”洪知秀也许是被全圆佑顶得快要散架了，说话也连不成句子了。“既然哥想要穿着它给我看，今天就不许脱掉。”全圆佑把洪知秀的腿分开，手掌轻轻抚过护士装下白皙的大腿内侧：“哥今天真是情色的不行，穿成这样也就算了，连内裤都没穿？”他蹭了一手自己的精液没处擦拭，随手抹到护士装上。洪知秀的性器也被全圆佑刚刚一通后入的操作折腾得快要到达顶峰，一滴一滴往外渗着液体，伴随着洪知秀含混的气声——这视听俱佳的画面令全圆佑性致大发。他一只手揉搓着洪知秀胸前的一点，牙齿去找另一处红，空下来的手还不忘恶意堵住洪知秀性器的前端，只顾着自己一个人大开大合操弄着小护士。

 

“小圆...啊...”全圆佑瞥见洪知秀歪过头去，大张着嘴口水横流，打湿了护士装的衣襟也在所不惜。而后背上抓挠的力道更是随着自己动作的加快而不断加强，房间里充斥着可耻的水声和洪知秀嗯嗯啊啊的蜜声。

 

这场令人大呼过瘾的性爱是什么时候结束的呢？全圆佑从床上砰地一声掉下来的时候，他脑子里还是知秀哥穿着护士装被自己弄脏的样子。揉揉被磕得吃痛的头，全圆佑只觉得裆下一片潮湿——啊，自己明明都二十四岁了怎么还是会...他睡眼惺忪地从地上爬起来，一边哀叹着不过是做了个梦一边感慨自己的梦怎么这么真实。

 

处理完个人问题从浴室走出来的时候，正巧看见洪知秀好端端地坐在沙发上抱着笔电审稿件。他走过去挂在洪知秀身上，压得人半个肩膀沉了下去：“哥...昨天没来得及，今天做吗？”洪知秀的耳朵猛地一下红了，合上电脑敲了一下全圆佑的头：“你小子...我明天要去编辑部，今天不能做太狠。”全圆佑细长的眼睛眨了眨，抿抿嘴又提出一个要求：“那...我可不可以给哥穿一件护士装啊？”

 

“哈？！全圆佑你小子真当你知秀哥我不会生气的吗？！”  
“就一次..！”  
“那...就一次？”

 

可是全圆佑下单的时候每个颜色都买了一件那就也是后话了。

\--END--


End file.
